Hide Park
by kRieZt
Summary: "Tidak ada perayaan Valentine's Day di Soul Reaper Dispatch Society. Siapa pun yang melanggar, maka akan dihukum dan dinaikkan target perharinya." Tertanda, William T. Spears. Eric/Alan Val's Day Fanfic


**Hide Park**

Pairing : Eric Slingby/Alan Humphries

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance

Summary : "Tidak ada perayaan Valentine's Day di Soul Reaper Dispatch Society. Siapa pun yang melanggar, maka akan dihukum dan dinaikkan target perharinya." Tertanda, William T. Spears.

Disclaimer : all characters belong to Yana Toboso-sensei

Warning : boy's love! Don't like, don't read!

* * *

_Eric's POV_

_**Soul Reaper Dispatch Society, morning schedule**_

Besok tanggal 14 Februari…

Itu artinya Valentine's Day…

Dan itu artinya…

"~Tidak ada perayaan Valentine's Day di Soul Reaper Dispatch Society. Bagi yang melanggar, maka akan diberikan sanksi dengan cara dinaikkan target perharinya. Sekian. William T. Spears~ Aaah, dia itu kejam! Tidak punya perasaan!" _*labil di depan papan pengumuman*_

Suara feminim khas dari Grell Suttcliff tiba-tiba membuyarkan konsentrasiku yang sedang membantu Alan merapikan laporan akhir bulan untuk William. Sontak ini pun mengagetkan para Pencabut Nyawa (baca : Shinigami) yang lainnya. Mereka langsung berkumpul di papan pengumuman itu dan mulai mengomentari isi dari pengumuman yang tadi di baca Grell.

"Mengapa setiap tahun selalu seperti ini sih? Will, aku harus bicara padanya!"

"Mau bicara apa, Grell Suttcliff?" _*muncul di belakang Grell tiba2*_

"Oh, Will! Kau harus menjelaskan pada kami mengenai peraturan ini. Setiap tahun selalu saja seperti ini peraturanmu!"

"Memangnya kenapa? Lupakah kalian dengan aturan yang harus ditaati oleh Shinigami siapa pun itu?" _*dingin*_

"Manusia bisa berbagi cokelat dan bunga kepada siapa saja yang mereka cintai. Hari itu akan menjadi hari penuh C-I-N-T-A di dunia, William T. Spears! Dan harusnya kita pun bisa merasakannya juga donk, tidak adil jika-OUCH!" _*dipukul death scythe William*_

"Ada komentar lagi, Grell Suttcliff? Jadi kau mau melanggar aturanku ini denga memberikan cokelat atau bunga kepada iblis bernama Sebastian Michaelis?"

"Aah…aku mengerti, kau cemburu padaku khan, Will? Karena itu kau buat peraturan seperti ini supaya kau bisa menarik perhatianku untuk memberikan sesuatu padamu di hari penuh cinta ini. Hohoho-_*ditendang William*_"

"Tidak ada komentar lagi! Besok, tanggal 14 Februari, aku nyatakan TIDAK ADA yang namanya perayaan St. Valentine's Day! Tidak ada hadiah, dan itu berarti tidak ada benda bernama cokelat di sini." _*naikkin kacamata*_

"APA!"

"Kita dan manusia itu beda. Jangan pernah merasa iri dengan makhluk muka bumi yang selalu berbuat kekacauan itu. Kerjakan pekerjaan kalian dengan benar, atau aku naikkan target kalian perhari. Tanpa terkecuali!"

"Huhuhu…Will kau tidak adil!" _*melengos*_

"Aku tidak peduli apa komentarmu, Grell Suttcliff. Apa ada yang protes? Kalau memang ada yang tidak setuju, silakan tinggalkan Society ini selamanya. Kalau sudah tidak ada yang protes lagi, kembali bekerja sekarang! Alan Humphries, bawa laporan akhir bulan ke ruanganku sekarang."

Keluhan pun terdengar dari para Shinigami lainnya yang mencoba bersemangat kembali untuk bekerja. Grell masih mencoba membujuk William untuk menghapus peraturan sepihak itu. Yah, semoga ada keputusan yang lebih baik.

"Ada-ada saja, tanpa dia buat peraturan pun kita pun sudah tahu. Benar khan, Alan?"

"…"

"Alan, ada apa?"

"Oh, err…tidak. Yah, ehm…kau benar. OK, saatnya ke ruangan William. Terima kasih sudah membantuku, Eric." _*buru2 pergi*_

Laki-laki berbadan kecil ini nampak gusar ketika merapikan berkas laporan yang harus diserahkan kepada William. Saat aku mau menanyakan lebih detail, dia langsung pergi begitu saja.

_**Soul Reaper Dispatch Society, Dormitory, 01.00 am**_

Yah, rutinitas pun tetap berjalan seperti biasa meski peraturan itu masih terpampang jelas di papan pengumuman. Grell tidak berhenti menggerutu karena dia ingin sekali bisa bolos bertugas, pergi menemui iblis kesayangannya dan memberikan hadiah Valentine.

"Aaah…aku tahu Will hanya cemburu padaku karena dia tidak pernah mendapat cokelat dariku, Eric. Maka itu dia keluarkan peraturan itu dan menegaskannya lebih mendalam lagi. Menyebalkan!"

"Kalau begitu, kau berikan saja cokelat yang sudah kau siapkan untuk Sebastian, pada William."

"Tapi dia bilang tidak boleh ada cokelat di kantor ini, Eric! Huhuhuhu…padahal cokelat yang aku masak dengan Alan itu enak sekali…"

"Apa?"

"Oops! Haduh, aku kelepasan bicara! Tidak, bukan apa-apa koooook…hehehehe, lupakan saja, OK? Sudah malam waktunya tidur….nyaaaa~!" _*kabur*_

"Hey, tunggu, Grell!"

Semoga pendengaranku tidak salah. Benarkah Grell bilang memasak cokelat bersama Alan? Benarkah itu?

Mungkin itulah yang menyebabkan dia agak berbeda hari ini. Aku sempat mendampingi dia bertugas tadi. Dia banyak diam dan terlihat sedih. Lalu saat kembali dari bertugas tadi, dia langsung buru-buru kembali ke kamarnya dan menolak berbicara denganku lebih lama.

Aku harus mencari tahu…

Aku bergegas ke kamar Alan. Aku melihat lampu kamarnya sudah dimatikan. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mengetuk pintunya. Semoga saja dia masih terjaga dan mau berbicara denganku.

"Alan?"

Aku membuka pintu kamarnya yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Kamar gelap ini hanya diterangi satu batang lilin. Aku mendapati Alan sedang duduk di tempat tidurnya sambil memandang ke luar jendela. Dia melihatku datang, lalu kembali melempar pandangannya ke luar sana.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Alan?"

"Un…hanya belum mau tidur saja, Eric. Kau?"

"Aku…sebenarnya kepikiran dengan keadaanmu hari ini."

"Ha?"

"Kau terlihat seperti menyesali sesuatu, Alan. Sesuatu yang membuatmu agak tegang saat menjalankan tugas hari ini."

"Err…aku baik-baik saja, Eric. Mungkin aku hanya lelah…"

"Tidak, bukan itu, Alan. Ceritakan padaku yang sebenarnya. Kau khan sudah berjanji padaku untuk menceritakan semua masalahmu."

"…" _*nunduk*_

"Alan…"

"Janji untuk tidak bilang siapa-siapa kalau aku cerita?"

"Bodoh, kapan sih aku pernah membocorkan keluh kesahmu kepada orang lain, Alan? Cerita saja, aku akan mendengarkanmu."

Alan lalu beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, dia mengambil sesuatu dari laci meja kerjanya. Sebuah kotak berwarna merah dengan pita emas di atasnya. Dia memberikan kotak itu padaku.

"Ini…untukmu, Eric." _*blush*_

"Apa ini?"

"Bukalah, nanti kau juga tahu."

Saat aku buka, dalam kotak itu terdapat 6 macam truffle chocolate dengan bentuk yang berbeda-beda. Berarti benar yang dikatakan oleh Grell tadi. Alan benar-benar membuat truffle ini dengan Grell. Aku tidak tahu kapan dia membuatnya, dan dia memang tidak mengatakannya padaku. Mungkin dia ingin memberikan kejutan…

Di Valentine's Day ini…

"Kau membuat cokelat ini untukku, Alan?"

"…" _*ngangguk*_

"Dan kau terkejut dengan peraturan yang dikeluarkan William pagi ini tadi?"

"…" _*ngangguk*_

"Aku mengerti. Jadi ini yang menyebabkan kau agak menyesali sesuatu sepanjang hari ini. Baiklah, Alan, aku terima hadiah darimu ini."

"Tapi…William pasti marah jika dia melihat ada kotak ini tergeletak di suatu tempat nantinya. Sebaiknya…itu dibuang saja, Eric…"

"Tidak mungkin aku buang, Alan. Kau sudah membuat cokelat ini susah payah, mana mungkin harus dibuang hanya karena peraturan sialan itu?"

"…"

"Aku punya ide. Ikut aku keluar, Alan."

"He? Keluar? Memangnya kita mau ke mana, Eric?"

Aku menyuruh Alan mengenakan jaketnya saja. Dia sudah terlanjur mengenakan piyamanya. Setelah kami siap, kami langsung meninggalkan kamar dan pergi menuju bumi…

_**Hide park, 1.30 am**_

Taman besar kerajaan Inggris ini begitu terkenal karena penataan tamannya yang sangat indah. Yang aku heran, walau sudah dini hari, masih banyak orang yang berkumpul di sini. Aku mengajak Alan pergi ke taman ini supaya tidak ketahuan oleh William. Ah ya, ini khan malam Valentine…

"Mengapa kita ke Hide park, Eric?"

"Kau ingat jika William hanya melarang cokelat itu terlihat di kantor khan? Berarti kau bisa memberikan cokelat itu padaku...di Hide park ini..."

Sambil berbicara demikian, aku menarik tangan Alan dan mengajaknya duduk di rerumputan bersamaku. Kemudian aku mengeluarkan kotak cokelat yang dia berikan padaku.

"Aku makan cokelatmu ya, Alan..."

"Ya, makanlah. Semoga berkenan..."

"..." _*gigit cokelat*_

"Bagaimana rasanya, Eric? Apa...kurang enak?"

"Ya, kurang enak..." _*senyum*_

"Be-benarkah? Pahitkah? Atau terlalu maniskah? Atau kau tidak suka dengan susunya?"

"Hahaha...bukan itu, Alan. Aku bilang kurang enak, karena aku hanya makan sendirian."

"Aku tidak mungkin makan pemberianku sendiri, Eric..."

"Tidak ada aturan yang ngomong begitu, Alan..."

Demi menyemangati Alan di hari Valentine ini, aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuknya. Aku menggigit satu truffle cokelat dan menahannya di gigiku. Kemudian aku mencondongkan badanku, mendekatkan mulutku sampai akhirnya dia menerima cokelat itu dari mulutku ke mulutnya. Setelah dia mengunyah dan menelannya, dia menciumku.

"Hmm...kau itu manis, semanis cokelat yang kau berikan padaku, Alan."

"Kau ini..."

"Tuhan senang membuat kejutan untuk semua makhluk-Nya, Alan."

"Tak heran jika makhluk-Nya pun senang memberikan kejutan kepada sesamanya. Seperti kau, Eric. Tapi, apa menurutmu kita bisa merasakan kebahagiaan seperti manusia? Di hari istimewa ini misalnya..."

"Kau tahu, Alan? Malaikat pun bisa bersukacita jika mereka bisa mengerjakan tugas dengan benar. Iblis dan setan pun bisa tertawa setelah berhasil menjerumuskan manusia menjadi pengikut mereka. Intinya adalah, kebahagiaan itu milik siapa pun makhluk Tuhan di seluruh alam raya ini."

"Aku tahu itu, Eric. Aku hanya kepikiran William yang begitu tegas membuat keputusan. Apalagi sekarang kita berada di bumi tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kalau dia menemukan kita di sini..."

"Aku berani jamin semuanya baik-baik saja. Mungkin saja dia mengeluarkan aturan itu supaya semua Shinigami bisa tetap fokus di tugasnya masing-masing."

"Kau yakin ini akan baik-baik saja, Eric?"

Aku tertawa melihat tingkah Alan yang begitu takut melanggar aturan. Aku ini memang bukan senior yang baik untuknya, tidak patut dicontoh. Aku merangkul pundaknya dan mencoba menenangkannya.

"Kau lihat manusia yang merayakan hari kasih sayang ini, Alan. Mereka rela meluangkan waktu demi bisa bertemu dengan pasangannya atau hanya sekedar mengirim hadiah kecil. Tidak peduli bagaimana terdesaknya mereka, karena ini menjadi tantangan untuk mereka."

"Hm..." _*mikir*_

"Kalau kau terus dirundung rasa takut dan rasa bersalah terus, truffle ini tidak akan pernah jadi. Iya khan, Alan? Maka kau tidak akan duduk bersamaku di Hide park ini. Dan terlebih lagi, kau tidak akan bisa menikmati cokelat dari mulutku." _*senyum nakal*_

"Eric..." _*blush*_

"Percayalah, semua itu akan baik-baik saja. Kita memang diciptakan untuk selalu patuh pada aturan. Tetapi tidak ada peraturan yang bisa mengendalikan perasaan sesorang, Alan."

"Jadi menurutmu, kita bisa larut dalam perasaan bahagia, sama dengan manusia, Eric?"

"Kenapa tidak? Coba sekarang aku tanya, apa kau senang malam ini, Alan?"

"Ya, aku senang..."

"Kenapa kau senang, Alan?"

"Karena...melihatmu senang menerima cokelat dariku, Eric."

"Nah, apa pun itu, yang pasti kau merasa senang. Tidak ada yang bisa melarang siapa pun untuk merasa senang di hari ini. Bahkan William, atau Tuhan sekali pun."

Mendengarku berkata demikian, reaksi Alan kemudian memelukku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum melihat tingkahnya ini. Aku membalas memeluknya.

"Jadi, Alan, apa kau menikmati malam Valentine ini?"

"Ya, denganmu, Eric..."

_**Soul Reaper Dispatch Society, 8.00 am**_

Di ruangan William…

"GREEEELL!"

Pagi itu, Dispatch Society mendadak dikejutkan dengan suara amukan dari William di ruangannya. Dia lalu menyeruak keluar dari sana dan memanggil Grell Suttcliff yang sedang mengerjakan laporan dengan Ronald Knox. Saking kesalnya, William memanjangkan death scythe-nya untuk menarik rambut panjang Grell.

"Kyaaaaa~! Oh, Will! Bisakah kau lebih lembut sedikit padaku?"

"Kau yang meletakkan benda ini di meja kerjaku?" _*angkat kotak cokelat*_

"Hahaha...itu memang aku, Will. Karena kau begitu dingin padaku, maka aku ingin menghiburmu dengan memberikan cokelat Valentine itu. Bagaimana rasanya? Enak bukan?" _*kedip2*_

"Sudah kukatakan tidak boleh ada perayaan Valentine di kantor ini! Kau ingin naik target rupanya, Grell Suttcliff!"

"Aaah...Will jahat! Kau sudah melarangku bertemu Sebastian. Dan aku tidak mau cokelat buatanku menjadi sia-sia begitu saja. Jadi...aku berikan padamu saja, Will."

"Ke ruanganku...sekarang!" _*mengancam*_

Setelah kedua orang itu pergi, kantor pun menjadi tenang kembali. Aku saling melempar pandangan dengan Alan yang kini sedang kubantu mengerjakan laporan. Sambil membantunya, tanpa ada yang tahu, termasuk William, aku sedang melahap satu truffle yang tadi malam aku dapat dari Alan. Kami menahan tawa melihat kelakuan William tadi, dan Grell yang pantang menyerah mempertahankan pendapatnya.

William bilang tidak ada cokelat untuk Valentine. Tapi bagi kami, momen singkat itu tetap ada, ditemani truffle cokelat ini. Melanggar peraturan pun jadi terasa manis…

~Owari~

Yak, akhirnya saya posting lagi di sini. Kangen juga nulis di FFnet, biasanya di blog melulu. Semoga berkenan ya, happy Val's Day everyone! ^^


End file.
